Of Godly Proportions
by MariposaPhoenix
Summary: Carter and Sadie thought they'd walk through Central Park. But being taken to Camp Half-Blood as hostages wasn't in their plans. MY FIRST FIC! Crossover fic of 'The Kane Chronicles' and 'Percy Jackson and the Olympians'. RxR
1. Chapter 1

Hello! MariposaPhoenix here with my first fanfiction! Because it is my first, I welcome constructive criticism! So please enjoy my first fic, _Of Godly Proportions_!

* * *

Hey, your ole' chap Sadie Kane here once again. You figure the combination yet? Have you gotten the tape? No. Good. I'm not exactly ready for it yet. Neither is Carter.

Have you ever gone on a stroll through Central Park at a little after midnight? [Shut up Carter! I know you have.] God. I could seriously give him a bloody nose right now. Well you probably haven't and don't consider taking one either because it may turn into a fight. Possibly a fight against angry demi-gods, but of course we can't assume anything. For all I know you just might find a stray puppy and nothing more.

Anyway back to story. You see, when Bast, Carter and I got back from the "special school trip" [as I like to call it] Uncle Amos decided to put some boundaries on Carter and I since he was now our legal guardian. He told us typical rules we'd have to follow. Curfew. Blah blah blah. He also mentioned that we would hardly ever be going into Manhattan. "Why?" I remember asking after popping a bubble. He told us once again that Manhattan had it own set of gods and that they must be kept separate from the Egyptians.

After saying our goodnights to Amos, Carter and I headed to our rooms. Before we entered them I looked at Carter and said, "Meet me in my room at half-past eleven. Bring your things. We're going to go meet us some gods". He smiled through gritted teeth and then commented "Oh, brother". I just smiled back and said "Oh no, it's 'sister'.

We left at about ten, after Amos and Khufu were asleep. Do you who Khufu is? He's a baboon who is kind of our butler. He loves basketball and he only eats food that end in O's: Oreos, flamingos, Doritos, and the like.

We swam to Manhattan and then from there we walked to Central Park. Carter and I were pretty tired after all that so we took a seat on a park bench and decided to rest. About five minutes later, we decided to head out, so we grabbed our magician's bags and headed for Empire State Building, the place I figured the "other gods" presided.

All of a sudden I felt a hand around my mouth. What did I do? I screamed. I screamed so loud that it probably would've woken up the dead. I jerked my head in Carter's direction and I saw him in the same position I was in. A tall girl with blonde hair, freckles, and (I think) grey eyes was holding him down. In panic, I bit my captor's hand. "Agh!" my captor yelled releasing me. I moved away from him quickly but then turned my head back toward him. He was a boy with messy black hair, eyes and olive-like skin.

"Anubis?" I asked doubtfully. Please don't ask why I asked him this, it's just he really looks like him. Maybe he finally found a human host! The boy looked at me puzzled and replied "Um no. Nico. Nico di Angelo."

Okay, so he wasn't Anubis. Don't judge me!

So with that, I lunged toward Carter's captor. I landed on top of her and together we fell to the ground. "Get off!" she yelled.

"Get away from my brother, then!" I shouted back at her. Suddenly, I felt myself being lifted slightly. I was thrown roughly back onto the ground. I landed beside Carter.

A boy with jet-black hair and green eyes pulled the blonde back up. "Annabeth, you okay?" he asked.

She nodded her head and replied "Yeah, Seaweed Brain. I'm fine". They both smiled at each other and I felt sort of awkward. I got up and brushed myself off. I decided to make this a little more fun. A lot more fun.

I focused on the nearby bench that Carter and I had sat on . I thought the words and soon enough they had come out of my mouth.

"Ha-di!"

Bright gold hieroglyphs flew into the air. The girl called Annabeth and the older looking boy looked up to the sky amazed. I turned my head to find Nico walking near the lovebirds and Carter standing next to me. The park bench turned a fiery orange and then exploded. Little bits of metal were scattered everywhere.

Nico looked at me, "Who are you?" he asked in a worried tone.

I smiled and put my arm around Carter in a brotherly-sisterly way. "We're the Kanes. He's Carter and I'm Sadie. We're magicians. "

They looked at us in a way that said, "_Magicians? Seriously?_"

I made a sphere of fire appear in my hand, "Jealous?"

* * *

Sooo? How was it? Did you like it? Hopefully! Well, while you're waiting for Chapter 2, click the pretty button below and review!

Also... I would like to thank Koori Hime-sama for editing this chapter! (Check out her profile and read her stories!)


	2. Chapter 2

~Percy POV~

It was Annabeth's idea to tie up the magicians. Not mine.

I really wasn't in the mood for a fight. Mostly because Winter break was almost over and I was all up for just relaxing. But I guess when you're a demigod, you don't have time for that.

Chiron had called the senior counselors to the Big House for a meeting. He explained to us that two children of gods had been spotted in Manhattan and various other parts of the U.S. "But they're not like other children" he had told us, "They come from another side of gods and are said to be some of the most powerful of their kind."

We all looked at each other. What other gods were there? When I was twelve and Chiron explained the Greeks to me he never said anything about other gods.

Chrion must of read my mind because he kept on explaining. "These gods are different from our gods, they take human hosts and control their bodies. An evil force quite like Kronos on their side may be planning to assemble. They are now only trying to learn their old ways since being released".

I couldn't believe it, A force like Kronos? That had to be bad. But the whole human host thing sounded bad too. "What kind of Gods are they?" I asked.

Chiron looked at me and replied, "That's a secret".

I glanced around the room and my eyes landed on Annabeth. Her blonde hair was hanging in her face and her grey eyes were gleaming, as if she knew the answer. Knowing Annabeth, she probably did. I smiled at her and gestured for her to announce it. She smiled back and raised her hand.

Chiron made a gesture to tell Annabeth to put her hand down and she did. "Rachel Dare went into prophecy mode at Clarion and her family put her into counseling because of it."

Across the table, I heard Annabeth giggle a little. I looked at her and she stopped.

Chiron picked a piece of paper up from the table, "Apollo managed to ask Rachel the prophecy and she told him before her...er...um... counseling began".

We all sat there in silence as Chiron recited,

_'A son and daughter of new gods  
shall fight or not fight our strengths against all odds  
They are not weak, they are strong  
The wait for this time has been too long_'

More silence. Suddenly Chiron spoke up, "Annabeth, you shall be in charge of this quest. You seem to know more about these gods then the rest of us. You may choose two campers to accompany you".

Annabeth stood up and looked around. Her glance stopped on me. "Percy and Nico" she said.

We packed up, got into a van and drove towards Manhattan. We had decided to rest in Central Park until... we had a little encounter.

-  
After we tied them up, we led them to the van and got in. Right when the van door slammed shut, Augus started driving. Nico sat shotgun by him while Annabeth and I sat next to each other in the back. The Kanes were across from us.

The ride echoed in complete silence until the boy called Carter spoke up, "Who are you people?".

I leaned forward and replied, "My name is Percy Jackson. We were sent here to come to Manhattan and get you-"

"Get us? Don't you mean kidnap us?" the girl asked.

"Yes. I mean no. I mean- well, we didn't come here to kidnap you". I explained stupidly.

I heard the girl murmur, "You really are a seaweed brain".

I shook it off. Annabeth spoke up, "I'm Annabeth Chase. The boy riding upfront is Nico di Angelo and the guy driving us is Augus."

Nico just sat there but Augus turned his head, the total opposite of what I wanted to happen. He turned his head revealing his many eyes, opening and closing at different times. Carter and Sadie (I think that's her name) both had wide eyes.

"So you're magicians?" I said (once again) stupidly. Duh. We'd already established that at the park.

Sadie rolled her eyes, "Yes. Why the bloody hell must we explain this again? Are you mentally screwed up or something?"

"No, are you?" Nico asked harshly, speaking for the first time.

Sadie shut up.

"Actually we're demigods, children of Greek gods and ordinary mortals." Annabeth explained.

"Like Hercules? Carter asked.

"Yeah, but don't forget Perseus" she said while looking at me.

I smirked and she continued on, "The Greek Gods are currently residing in western civilization. The doorway to Mount Olympus is through the Empire State Building".

"I knew it!" Sadie cheered.

"Demigods, or half-bloods, who are found are sent to a camp called Camp Half-Blood. I came with... I came when I was seven years old. There they are trained to protect themselves and to fight".

"So who are your parents?" Carter wondered aloud.

"My mother is Athena-"

"The goddess of War and Wisdom" Sadie finished, "Who's your parent, Percy? The god of terrorizing 12 year old girls?"

I laughed. "No, Posiedon. God of the Sea".

"If anyone cares, my father is Hades." Nico said before turning his head towards Carter and Sadie, "But you don't care. Do you?" Sadie and Carter ignored him and started explaining their story to us.

When they were done telling their story, Annabeth spoke up.

"So you two are siblings?" she asked.

Carter and Sadie nodded.

"You don't look like it".

She had a point. When Sadie told us in the park who they were I thought they were cousins or step-siblings. Carter had brown skin and eyes with black hair while Sadie had light skin, caramel colored hair with a purple streak on the left side and blue eyes. They looked in no way related.

"I look like our mum and Carter looks like Dad. That's why".

That explained a lot. I looked out the window and saw a familiar tree. Thalia's Pine.

"We're here"

Two Egyptian magicians at a camp for Greek demigods. This would be interesting.


End file.
